


It Was An Accident, Daddy.

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dancing, Drinking, Implied Aphrodisiac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Part one of kinkmas!Daddy Kink
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	It Was An Accident, Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> Part one of kinkmas!  
> Daddy Kink

Yuutarou was ecstatic that Hajime was able to at least get the night off. It was a beautiful evening, a small chill in the air. And Hajime looked  _ hot. _ He convinced Yuutarou that wearing matching mesh tops with leather pants would make them fit in better at the club. Yuutarou wasn’t entirely convinced, even as he was allowing Hajime to draw eye-liner on him. He was too focused on Hajime’s flush skin against the mesh pattern top across his chest. He could feel Hajime’s breath on his face, he wanted to lean forward to kiss him. So he did, pressing his lips lightly against the others. Hajime smiled into the kiss, and Yuutarou felt warm. 

“You’re lucky that I finished, now let's go.” Hajime orders, and before Yuutarou could protest. They were off. 

  
  


They got in easily, the bouncer was very friendly. Unlike the ones you see on T.V. and then the night truly started. Hajime started them off with a couple of cocktails, he took to grinding his hips into the other. Yuutarou could handle this, he didn’t really like being hard in public with others around. So when Hajime ground into him, Yuutarou just smiled and held him by his waist. It was so sensually, so nice the way that Hajime dipped and moved around him, and how Yuutarou copied his movements showing off just how much he could move his body. He felt happy, free. All because of Hajime. 

He approached the bar when his drink was gone, asking for another. He watched Hajime dance alone on the dance floor, turning people down. He tried to dance with him. He got lost in his moves, the way his hips swayed and dipped. It was beautiful and Yuutarou was entranced. Yuutarou reached behind him, without looking to grab his drink. He downed it quickly, letting his throat burn at the taste of alcohol. His face scrunched up before he shook it off and joined Hajime back on the dance floor.

Something was different. 

Yuutarou noticed almost immediately. He was hot. This could easily be blamed by alcohol but he was too hot. His skin felt like fire, and he was suddenly getting hard out of nowhere. All he did was embrace Hajime when he joined him, they hadn’t even begun grinding again yet. Yuutarou feels against Hajime’s body. His breath is hot and face red. 

“Christ Yuu, what the fuck is wrong? You’re hot as shit.”

“ _ Hold me, daddy,”  _ Yuutarou begged, he didn’t even know what he was saying, his body was so hot and he just knew that he needed Hajime. Hajime had paused. Knowing that Yuutarou only called him that, in bed. Behind closed doors, alone. Not in a crowd of people, and only when he was really horny. Hajime knew instantly something that was wrong. Hajime’s head swung around, scoping out the place. 

“Where’s the fucker that’s spiking people's drinks, I'll beat his ass.” Hajime gritted out. And Yuutarou pouted, the attention pulled away from him. 

“ _ Daddy no,  _ me. Pay attention to me.” Yuutarou was clawing at him, his shoulders and beating kisses into his neck. It was affecting Hajime, Yuutarou could tell that much by the way he possessively moved his hands to his hips. Lifting from behind his knees, carrying him away and out of the club bridal style.

“We didn’t get to dance very long baby,” Hajime's voice was free of teasing or shame, he was just making conversation as he carried him home. 

“I’m sorry  _ daddy, it was an accident.” _ Hajime didn’t seem to like that. Yuutarou must have just grabbed the wrong drink, one that was spiked. But at least it was him and not someone else. Someone who didn’t want it, at least he had Hajime. And usually, those sleazebags only carried one dose. So their loss, and Hajime’s and Yuutarou’s gain. Because there was no way that Hajime was going to let Yuutarou go unsatisfied.

When they got to the house Hajime threw Yuutarou onto the bed. He moved to get the lubrication quickly, just before hovering over him. “God, you look so wrecked and I haven’t even touched you,” Hajime groaned as he began slowly removing Yuutarou’s clothes until he was completely naked. 

Yuutarou’s cock was leaking, aching red tip. His body was flushed red, and Yuutarou could tell by the dark expression on Hajime’s face he looked absolutely delicious. Yuutarou wanted to be devoured by that man. Hajime undressed, his clothes were discarded and forgotten on the ground. He was already coating his finger in lubrication by the time he was naked, and cold fingers touched against his entrance, just before they entered him. Yuutarou’s whole body relaxed the familiar sensation of Hajime’s fingers. 

“Daddy, fuck me already,” Yuutarou begged and Hajime smiled. 

“You’re crazy, I have to spread you first,”

“Spread me with your cock!” Yuutarou moans, and Hajime breaks out into a full-on grin. Hajime’s fingers go harder and aggressive, giving him more of a spread, as quickly as he can, but even his patience dwindles down quickly. 

Hajime slicks up his cock, running it against Yuutarou’s needy spread hole. The word  _ daddy  _ falls from Yuutarou’s mouth as Hajime pushes inside. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
